Retroreflector based communication systems often use a retroreflector coupled with a binary modulator to encoded an optical signal received from a distant source. Retroreflectors by their nature reflect light back toward the light source, by introducing binary modulation on the returned signal, data can be encoded on the return optical beam. Such schemes provide low power alternatives to communication because the retroreflector does not produce the return optical signal. Retroreflectors typically use shutters to encode data on the return optical signal. Atmospheric scintillations can be a source of noise in retroreflector type communication systems and can affect amplitude based modulation.